eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Kärleken är
|year = 1998 |position = 10th |points = 53 |previous = Bara hon älskar mig |next = Take Me To Your Heaven |conductor = Anders Berglund }} Kärleken är was Sweden's entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1998 in Birmingham, performed by Jill Johnson. As of 2015, it is the last Swedish entry to be sung in Swedish. Although lyricist Ingela "Pling" Forsman did not comment on the background of the song when it won Melodifestivalen and competed at Eurovision, she has since confirmed that the lyrics indeed were inspired by the aftermath of the death of Diana, Princess of Wales in a car accident in France in 1997. In the final, it performed in nineteenth position, following The Netherlands and preceding Belgium. At the close of voting, it finished in tenth place with 53 points. Lyrics Swedish= Här, i den stilla gryningen Kan jag känna allting andas igen De tunga molnen drev iväg med vindarna Inga tårar ifrån himlen blir till regn (Vi hör orden i en sång) Som finns kvar här i våra hjärtan (Vi i lugnet efter storm) En ängel flög förbi mot himmelen så fri Men hon lämnade sitt leende på vår jord Som en sol som värmer oss, som en himmels stjärnebloss Så vi kan betrakta livets skeende med en tro Kärleken är Och när natten sänker sig Är vi trygga i varandras andetag (En vind som smyger sig intill) Bär en doft utav vilda rosor En ängel flög förbi mot himmelen så fri Men hon lämnade sitt leende på vår jord Som en sol som värmer oss, som en himmels stjärnebloss Så vi kan betrakta livets skeende med en tro Kärleken är Oh… oh… oh… En ängel flög förbi mot himmelen så fri Men hon lämnade sitt leende på vår jord Som en sol som värmer oss, som en himmels stjärnebloss Så vi kan betrakta livets skeende med en tro Att kärleken är |-| Translation= Here, in the still dawn I can feel everything breathe again The heavy clouds drifted away with the winds No tears from the sky turns into rain (We hear the words from a song) Which is still in our hearts (We in calm after the storm) An angel passed, to heaven so free But she left her smile on our Earth Like a sun which makes us warm, like a heaven’s starlight So that we can observe life’s process with a belief Love is Here, and where the night is approaching We’re safe in each other’s breaths (A wind, which nestles against) Carries a smell of wild rose An angel passed to heaven so free But she left her smile on our Earth Like a sun which makes us warm, like a heaven’s starlight So that we can observe life’s process with a belief Love is Oh… oh… oh… An angel passed to heaven so free But she left her smile on our Earth Like a sun which makes us warm, like a heaven’s starlight So that we can observe life’s process with a belief That love is Videos Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1998 Category:20th Century Eurovision